Nunca lo diré
by Fox McCloude
Summary: Erina Nakiri siempre ha sido una persona muy orgullosa, y se mantiene firme en lo que promete. Aunque cuando se trata de Soma Yukihira, mantenerse firme no es nada fácil. Pero ella tiene sus razones, y después de todo, él fue el que le enseñó a no dejarse doblegar por nada ni por nadie. SomaxErina


**Nunca lo diré**

**Por Fox McCloude**

**Disclaimer: **Shokugeki no Soma y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Yuuto Tsukuda y Yuki Morisaki. Todos los derechos reservados.

* * *

_**Academia Tootsuki, oficina del director…**_

\- Dilo.

\- No.

\- Dilo.

\- Que no.

\- Vamos, sabes que sí quieres admitirlo.

\- No. No me harás decirlo.

Cualquiera que la viera desde afuera, pensaría que Erina Nakiri tenía una vida perfecta. Con apenas diecinueve años era la directora de la más prestigiosa academia culinaria de todo Japón y prácticamente del mundo, y pronto tomaría las riendas del conglomerado Nakiri una vez que su abuelo oficialmente decidiera retirarse. Su "lengua divina" se había vuelto legendaria, y todos la consideraban como la mejor chef gourmet salida de su generación. Eso sin mencionar su gran atractivo físico, que despertaba bajas pasiones en muchos hombres (y mujeres incluso), pero esas cosas no le interesaban. O por lo menos, esa era la imagen que proyectaba frente a todos.

Cuando entró a la institución por primera vez, se imaginó a sí misma graduándose como la mejor estudiante y chef de su generación, y posiblemente de la historia de Tootsuki. Pero sus planes encontraron una valla inesperada al toparse aquel fatídico día con ese joven pelirrojo de orígenes humildes, el único estudiante transferido que se quedó para tomar su prueba de admisión a la academia. Estando acostumbrada a que la gente la viera con respeto y temor, no le gustó para nada que osara desafiarla tan descaradamente, y aunque siguiendo las reglas de la academia debió aceptar su aplicación, su orgullo terminó ganándole y le dijo en su cara que el platillo que preparó estaba horrible. Dicha mentira y la decisión que la acompañó fue solo el principio de mil y un tormentos causados por ese estudiante tan atrevido.

Los cuales todavía, de cierta manera, todavía continuaban persiguiéndola hasta día de hoy.

\- Vamos, Nakiri, tú sabes que es verdad. – le dijo Soma Yukihira con su habitual sonrisa desafiante, mientras ella degustaba un trozo del _sachertorte_ decorado con crema de _mousse_ que el pelirrojo le había traído. – Di "está delicioso".

\- No. No lo haré. – replicó ella tranquilamente, después de terminárselo y cogiendo la servilleta para limpiarse los labios de los residuos de crema.

\- Ah vamos, ¿cómo puedes ser tan terca después de todos estos años? – dijo el pelirrojo desenrollándose la banda de su cabeza y mirándola con frustración. Como le encantaba a ella ver esa expresión en su rostro, la hacía sentirse realmente satisfecha.

\- Soy firme en mis decisiones, Yukihira-kun. – replicó ella calmadamente. – Jamás voy a decir esas palabras, no importa cuando insistas. Ahora si ya terminaste, tengo deberes que cumplir.

\- Como quieras. Puedes comerte el resto si lo deseas, pero no me rendiré. – aseguró él. – Algún día haré que admitas que mi comida es deliciosa.

Y sin decir más, el joven Yukihira abandonó la oficina. Una vez que lo hizo, Erina se permitió sonreír divertida, antes de volver a sus deberes. Cierto, ese muchacho le había dado muchos quebraderos de cabeza, pero de no ser por él, ella no se habría convertido en la directora de la academia sin haber siquiera concluido su primer año como estudiante de preparatoria.

\- Listo, ese fue el último. – dijo al terminar de firmar el último documento y archivándolos en una pila antes de coger su teléfono. – ¿Hisako? Los documentos para la selección de otoño ya están listos. Por favor hazlos llegar a los candidatos.

\- Enseguida, Erina-sama. – le respondieron del otro lado de la línea.

Terminada la breve llamada, Erina volvió su atención al pastel de chocolate que Yukihira había dejado. Con el cuchillo y servidor separó otro trozo para degustarlo: era perfecto para acompañar su café mientras trabajaba. Con cada bocado sentía todo el esfuerzo que el pelirrojo había puesto en él, solo para complacer a su siempre exigente paladar.

Unos minutos después, la puerta se abrió, ingresando una joven de su misma edad, vestida de traje y con el cabello rosa oscuro. Su siempre fiel secretaria, pero más importante, su mejor amiga, Hisako Arato.

\- Con permiso, Erina-sama. – dijo respetuosamente mientras se acercaba a su escritorio con una tablet en la mano. Erina le pasó el sobre sellado con los documentos, y la secretaria miró por encima de su hombro disimuladamente. – Por cierto, vi a Yukihira-kun de salida. Parecía molesto otra vez.

\- Sí, imagino que debía estarlo. – dijo Erina divertida, señalando hacia el pastel sobre su escritorio. Hisako también se rio. Ambas ya estaban acostumbradas a ello, pero por alguna razón, no dejaba de seguir siendo divertido. – ¿Quieres probar un poco?

\- ¿Está segura? – preguntó Hisako. – Después de todo lo preparó para usted, yo no quisiera…

\- Es demasiado grande para mí sola. Por favor sírvete.

Hisako dudó por un momento, pero finalmente consintió, y dejando por un momento su tablet y el sobre con los documentos, tomó el servidor y el cuchillo para cortar una rebanada. Erina de nuevo se permitió sonreír. Aunque apreciaba que Hisako siguiera teniéndole el mismo respeto y admiración de cuando eran estudiantes, le agradaba poder compartir con ella pequeños momentos, especialmente para recordarle que más que su secretaria, ella era su amiga más importante.

\- Hmmm, esto está riquísimo. – dijo la secretaria. – La textura esponjosa, el sabor del chocolate agrio mezclado con la crema de _mousse_… todo es perfecto.

\- No podríamos esperar menos, viniendo de Yukihira-kun. – asintió Erina.

\- Gracias por compartirlo conmigo. – dijo Hisako, inclinándose respetuosamente antes de recoger su tablet y los documentos. – Si me lo permite, me retiro.

Luego que Hisako se marchó, Erina volvió a quedarse sola en su oficina. La rubia se permitió reclinarse en su sillón y hacerlo girar por un momento, sintiendo otra vez, como muchas antes, que ese espacio era demasiado grande para ella. Afortunadamente, ya había terminado sus deberes por ese día. Quizás debería llevarle un poco de pastel a Alice más tarde.

Poniéndose de pie, se dirigió a la ventana para correr las cortinas, aunque antes de hacerlo alcanzó a ver cómo Soma Yukihira salía del edificio. Reconocería ese pelo rojo alborotado en cualquier parte, y conociéndolo, seguramente querría ver si alguno de los estudiantes quería tener una batalla culinaria con él para descargar sus frustraciones.

\- "Nunca me oirás decirlo, Yukihira-kun. Nunca." – dijo para sí misma, antes de cerrar la cortina.

Por supuesto, ella tenía sus razones. Antes, cuando se conocieron, simplemente fue por haberse sentido herida en su orgullo, y porque se negaba a admitir que un platillo sencillo preparado con ingredientes baratos y comunes pudiese estar al nivel de la cocina gourmet a la que ella estaba acostumbrada, sin importar cuántas veces él le demostrara lo contrario. Verlo ascender y superar cada obstáculo que ella y la academia le ponían solo acrecentaba su deseo de hacer que lo expulsaran para no volver a verlo nunca más.

Pero ahora, todo era diferente. Soma Yukihira era un chef único en su tipo. Quienes lo vieran desde lejos creerían que solo era un cocinero de poca monta que trabajaba en un restaurante familiar de un distrito de clase media. Y sí, quizás lo fuera, pero debajo de eso, Erina sabía que se ocultaba un genio del trabajo duro, del esfuerzo y de la dedicación por satisfacer a sus comensales. Igual que su padre, y en retrospectiva se sorprendió de no haber notado la similitud entre ambos, especialmente al saber que todo ese tiempo había estado desmeritando e insultando al hijo del chef al que siempre había admirado.

No lo diría de dientes para afuera, pero ella envidiaba muchas de sus cualidades, especialmente esa determinación y resiliencia para no dejarse doblegar por nada ni por nadie. De no ser por él, ella jamás habría tenido el coraje de plantarles cara a sus padres y ser capaz de salir de su sombra para brillar con su propia luz como una verdadera chef. Desde luego, él no necesitaba saberlo.

* * *

_**Unos días después…**_

Era domingo en la academia Tootsuki, y siendo Erina tan eficiente como era, había terminado con sus deberes tan rápido que se encontró sin nada que más hacer. No tenía compromisos, y como era día libre, difícilmente habría gente en la academia con quién pasar el rato.

\- Qué aburrimiento. – dijo mientras miraba su teléfono y pulsaba las flechas de arriba abajo pasando por la lista de contactos.

Se sentía tentada a llamar a alguien, tal vez Alice, Tadokoro, o inclusive a la propia Hisako para hacer algo como amigas, pero finalmente no se atrevía. Incluso aunque ellas siempre se ponían felices cuando ella las contactaba por cualquier motivo, todavía le costaba comportarse como una adolescente normal, preguntándose si se merecía participar en ese tipo de actividades que no involucraran sus deberes como directora o el mundo de la cocina gourmet.

Y como respondiendo a sus plegarias, su teléfono comenzó a vibrar y a sonar al instante. El identificador de llamadas rápidamente le dijo quién era, y aunque rodó los ojos no pudo evitar soltar una risita. Por lo menos eso garantizaría que ese día no se iba a aburrir totalmente.

\- ¿Hola?

\- Buenos días, señorita directora de Tootsuki. ¿Terminaste tus deberes?

\- ¿Para qué quieres saberlo? – replicó ella.

\- Oye, ¿es aburrimiento eso que detecto en tu voz? – dijo él con tu habitual tono de provocación. Ella no se dignó responderle más que con un ligero "tch", pero eso pareció ser suficiente. – Bueno, si es así, ¿tienes algo que hacer el día de hoy?

Erina levantó las cejas ligeramente, quedándose estática un momento mientras asimilaba la pregunta. Si bien no era la mayor experta en socializar con personas de su edad, por lo que sabía esa oración usualmente precedía a invitar a alguien a salir. A salir, en el sentido de tener una cita. Daba gracias a que su teléfono no fuera visual para que él no pudiera ver el rubor que cruzó su rostro en aquel momento y poder mantener su compostura.

\- Yukihira-kun, ¿estás pensando en invitarme a salir contigo? Porque solo para que estemos claros, yo no…

\- ¿Quién habló de salir? – replicó despreocupadamente el pelirrojo, interrumpiendo su respuesta preventiva. – Solo quería decirte que mi papá está en la ciudad, y creí que tal vez querrías pasar a saludarlo.

\- ¿S-Saiba-sama? – exclamó la rubia poniéndose de pie de golpe.

\- Hola, Erina-chan, cuanto tiempo. – la saludó otra voz inconfundible desde el otro lado. – ¿Mucho trabajo en la academia?

\- P-para nada. – replicó ella, una vez que recuperó el habla. – Ya terminamos de afinar los detalles para la selección de otoño.

\- Oh, eso será interesante. Quizás decida pasar a echar un vistazo a la nueva sangre de Tootsuki. Después de todo decidí venir a ver cómo le estaba yendo a Soma en nuestro restaurante.

\- Ya veo. – replicó ella.

\- Como sea, ¿quieres venir a pasar el rato? Después de todo tendrás unos días libres antes de la selección. Te prepararemos un menú especial si quieres.

\- Eso no será necesario, pero… ya que insiste, voy para allá de inmediato. – dijo Erina, poniéndose de pie con una gran sonrisa.

\- Grandioso. Oh, disculpa, Soma necesita que le eche una mano aquí, tenemos casa llena hoy. ¡Hasta luego! – dijo antes de regresarle el teléfono a su hijo.

\- Bien, ¿entonces vendrás? ¿Te reservamos una mesa especial, princesa? – preguntó Soma medio bromeando.

\- No me llames así. – dijo Erina secamente. – Iré simplemente como un cliente más, no hace falta trato especial.

\- Si tú lo dices. – dijo Soma. – Bueno, ya sabes cómo llegar, ¿verdad? Porque si necesitas una guía…

\- No tienes que recordármelo. Y sí, sé perfectamente cómo llegar a su distrito. Espérenme hasta entonces. – dijo antes de colgar la llamada.

Una vez que lo hizo, Erina exhaló un suspiro. Solo había ido una vez al Comedor Yukihira, y se había hecho un lío para encontrarlo, pues en ese momento simplemente le dijeron cuál tren tenía que tomar desde la academia hasta el distrito Sumiredori. A pesar de ser un lugar bastante más pequeño que el campus de la academia, no supo orientarse bien y pasó por lo menos dos horas dando vueltas sin rumbo hasta que finalmente se dignó tragarse el orgullo y preguntarle a alguien. No pudo creer que pasó frente al local por lo menos dos veces y no se dio cuenta, y Soma tampoco le dejaba olvidarlo.

Primero lo primero: conseguir algo de ropa apropiada y llamar a su chofer para que la llevara a la estación. No quería hacer esperar más de lo necesario a Soma y a su padre después de todo.

* * *

_**Unas horas más tarde…**_

Pese a que había elegido un atuendo relativamente modesto, los transeúntes que pasaban por el distrito no podían dejar de voltear al verla pasar. Incluso aunque no supieran quien era (se había recogido el pelo en una coleta sujeta con una gorra de béisbol y ocultaba sus ojos tras unas gafas oscuras para pasar inadvertida), dondequiera que iba atraía las miradas.

\- "Atraer poco la atención… Alice, es la última vez que acepto tus consejos de moda, muchas gracias." – pensó. Conociéndola, su prima lo habría hecho a propósito. Ir de blusa, falda corta y zapatillas deportivas no era precisamente la forma de evitar llamar la atención.

Dicho eso, por lo menos se conformaban con mirar y nadie intentaba abordarla para pedirle una cita o algo así, de modo que pudo atravesar el distrito sin mayores complicaciones, hasta llegar a la calle principal donde se ubicaba el restaurante de los Yukihira. Desde afuera pudo ver que había llegado en la hora pico, igual que la última vez que había visitado el lugar.

\- Bueno, ya estoy aquí. – dijo para sí misma.

Antes de acercarse, Erina se quedó pensativa de nuevo. En otros tiempos muy lejanos, habría creído que quedarse en un pequeño comedor familiar en ese distrito hubiera sido un desperdicio total de talento culinario. Los grandes chefs del mundo debían aspirar ir más allá, expandir sus horizontes y compartir sus talentos con el mundo, o eso era lo que ella pensaba.

Y sin embargo, comparado a los restaurantes elegantes que ella frecuentaba, el ambiente aquí era… más familiar, por decirlo de alguna manera. Algunos dirían que era ruidoso y desordenado, pero en realidad, se respiraba un aire de calidez y alegría por todas partes. Uno que de cierta manera estaba presente en todo el distrito, pero ahí era donde se concentraba más. Soma y su padre luego le explicaron que eso era porque todos los residentes y trabajadores del distrito se conocían entre ellos, y eran casi como una gran familia, y su restaurante solía ser el punto de reunión predilecto para la mayoría.

Y viendo lo felices que estaban todos, no era difícil deducir el por qué. No solo era por la comida en sí, sino porque tanto Soma como su padre eran muy queridos por todos en ese humilde vecindario. Ese aprecio no se veía de la misma manera en los restaurantes de la clase alta.

\- Bienvenida al Comedor Yukihira. – la saludó apenas entró una chica de pelo castaño algo tímida. – ¿Qué desea…? ¡Oh, Nakiri-san!

\- ¿Cómo me reconociste? – preguntó Erina, sacándose las gafas. Rápidamente la reconoció: Mayumi Kurase, antigua compañera de clases de Soma cuando este iba en la secundaria, o eso le había relatado.

\- Yukihira-kun dijo que ibas a venir hoy, y que seguramente tratarías de venir de incógnita. – dijo la chica. – Dijo algo como "seguro vendrá con una gorra de béisbol y unas gafas de sol", o algo por el estilo.

Erina se enfurruñó ligeramente. ¿Tan obvia habría sido? Podría haber pensado que quizás había conspirado con Alice, pero no, conociéndolos, había sido una simple coincidencia.

\- Por favor pasa, te reservamos la mesa. Le avisaré a Yukihira-kun que ya estás aquí.

La chica le señaló la única mesa que estaba despejada, y pronto se dio cuenta que efectivamente había un pequeño letrero encima del mantel que decía "Reservada para la directora de Tootsuki". Erina se llevó la mano a la frente y sacudió la cabeza negativamente. Algunas cosas nunca cambiarían, y Soma Yukihira era una de ellas. De hecho, el local se veía exactamente igual a como ella lo recordaba de su última visita, salvo que evidentemente habían hecho algunas expansiones para albergar más gente. Al menos en eso Soma había aprovechado sus conexiones como primer asiento del consejo.

Ya sentada a la mesa, Erina echó un vistazo al revuelo a su alrededor. La clientela del local era extremadamente variopinta: había familias con sus hijos, gente que salía del trabajo y venía a almorzar, estudiantes saliendo de clases y muchos más. Pero todos tenían una cosa en común: se notaban extremadamente alegres e incluso si llegaban de mal humor o deprimidos, la comida siempre les levantaba los ánimos.

\- Hola, hola, Nakiri. – oyó la voz de Soma hablándole de cerca, haciéndole levantar la mirada. – Veo que esta vez no tuviste problemas para encontrar nuestro lugar.

\- Nunca me dejarás olvidarlo, ¿verdad? – dijo ella. – Y que conste, vine solo porque Saiba-sama me lo pidió.

\- Jaja, sí, como digas. – se rio el pelirrojo, pasándole el menú. – Bueno, ya que dijiste que vendrías como cliente, ¿algo que quieras probar? Ya sabes que aquí servimos especialidad del día.

Erina pasó el dedo por la lista, revisando los platillos. Varios de los cuales ya los había podido probar de manos del propio Soma, por la insistencia de este, así que estaba buscando algo diferente, hasta que finalmente, uno en particular llamó su atención.

\- ¿"Cerdo al horno falso"? – preguntó entre extrañada y curiosa. Leyendo los detalles se percató de que era un platillo elaborado con patatas, tocino y champiñones.

\- Ah, no he preparado ese en mucho tiempo. – observó él. – Quizás sea hora de renovarlo.

\- Pues adelante. – dijo ella regresándole el menú. – Quiero ver con qué me sorprenderás.

\- Jaja, haré mucho más que eso. Hoy será el día que tendrás que admitir que mi comida es deliciosa. – dijo Soma poniéndose la banda sobre la cabeza. – ¡Solo espera y lo verás!

Erina lo vio alejarse con un paso triunfante, y sonrió cuando estuvo segura de que él ya no la estaba viendo. No dudaba que Soma iba a prepararle un platillo excepcional, pero estaba decidida a no permitir que él le sacara esas palabras de la boca.

Pasaron un par de minutos de espera, y alguien más vino a acercarse a su mesa. Al principio casi de manera reflexiva estuvo a punto de decirle a la persona que se fuera, hasta que se percató de quién era: su ídolo de toda la vida y el chef al que siempre había admirado y deseaba imitar, Joichiro Yukihira. O Saiba-sama, como siempre sería para ella.

\- Gusto de verte, Erina-chan. Ha pasado un largo tiempo.

\- También me alegra verlo, Saiba-sama. – replicó ella. – Me preocupaba un poco no tener noticias suyas.

\- Oh, ya sabes cómo soy. – dijo el hombre despreocupadamente. – De vez en cuando me gusta desaparecer por un tiempo para redescubrirme a mí mismo. Y siempre le digo a Soma que me ayude a mantener un bajo perfil, aunque sepa dónde estoy.

\- Lo cual explica por qué nunca me lo quiere decir. – murmuró Erina por lo bajo. – Mientras tanto, puedo ver que decidieron expandir un poco este lugar.

\- El distrito ha crecido, y hay más gente que necesita que les sirvamos. – dijo Joichiro. – Parece increíble, ¿verdad?

\- No es para menos, con usted y el antiguo primer asiento de Tootsuki viviendo en este lugar, es un privilegio para todos ellos. – dijo la chica.

\- Me halagas. Y ya que hablamos de eso, ¿no has pensado en dejar el trabajo de directora de la academia a alguien más? Ya sabes, para viajar un poco, expandir tus horizontes y tal vez…

\- ¿Tal vez qué? – preguntó Erina, viendo que se quedaba distraído viendo algo.

\- Nada, no me hagas caso.

Erina echó un vistazo en la dirección donde Joichiro estaba mirando, aunque tardó un poco en caer en cuenta de lo que estaba viendo. Una fotografía donde estaban él, un Soma de tal vez unos cuatro o cinco años, y su esposa fallecida. Erina sintió que la invadía una ligera punzada de envidia, pues le hacía tomar conciencia de su propia relación con sus padres mientras iba creciendo. Soma había sido afortunado de haber crecido con padres que lo querían, y aunque el abuelo de ella había hecho lo mejor que pudo, obviamente no podría llenar ese vacío por sí solo.

\- Ya casi va siendo tiempo de que le deje a Soma hacerse cargo del negocio familiar. – dijo Joichiro. – Me superó como chef y como estudiante en la academia, y sé que todavía puede mejorar mucho. Pero hay algo que todavía le falta.

\- ¿Y qué es? – preguntó Erina. No entendía lo que podría faltarle: Soma era un cocinero talentoso y siempre se esforzaba por mejorar constantemente, sin dormirse en sus laureles.

Joichiro cogió la fotografía familiar, para que Erina pudiera verla más de cerca. En su última visita ella no se había fijado mucho en ella, pero ahora que la veía más de cerca, pudo notar que aunque Soma era hijo de Joichiro, también había heredado muchos rasgos de su madre. Una amalgama perfecta entre ambos, si se permitía describirlo de esa manera.

\- Cuando decidí desaparecerme de Tootsuki, no sabía exactamente qué hacer o cómo recuperar mi chispa para volver a cocinar como antes. – explicó Joichiro. – Me esforzaba a todo lo que podía, pero por alguna razón, no me sentía satisfecho. Hasta que la conocí.

\- ¿A su esposa? ¿Ella era una gran cocinera también? – preguntó Erina. Pensándolo bien, si lo fuera ella debería haber escuchado al respecto, pero Joichiro no la mencionaba mucho.

\- Algunos la llamarían "promedio", otros tal vez dirían "normal", y con suerte calificaría como "mediocre" en el libro de algunas personas como tu padre. – dijo Joichiro. Erina dio un respingo ante la mención casual de ese hombre; aunque ya no le temiera, su relación no mejoró con los años. – Pero ella tenía ese algo que yo necesitaba para volver a cocinar como antes.

\- ¿Y qué era? – preguntó de nuevo Erina, bastante interesada. Joichiro le sonrió, y bajó un poco el tono de voz.

\- Motivación. Fue entonces que descubrí lo que necesitaba para ser el mejor chef. – dijo Joichiro. – Me di cuenta que lo que necesitaba era una persona especial a quién cocinarle con todo mi corazón.

Erina abrió los ojos brevemente. Evidentemente, Joichiro había amado mucho a su esposa, si esta llegó a motivarlo de tal manera para ser un mejor chef. ¿Pero eso qué tenía que ver con…?

\- He tratado de enseñarle esa lección a Soma desde que entró a la academia, pero algo siempre pasa y parece que nunca logro decírselo. – se rio Joichiro. – Por un tiempo, pensé que podría dejar que lo descubriera por sí solo, pero ahora que ya se graduó, empiezo a pensar que necesitará que alguien más le dé el empujón que necesita.

En ese instante, Joichiro volteó a verla a ella, y de pronto la chica sintió que el rostro comenzaba a arderle cuando entendió las implicaciones. No, no podía ser que Joichiro Saiba, de todas las personas, pensaría que ella… que ella y Soma… no, no podía ser, ¿o sí?

\- Saiba-sama, con todo respeto, su hijo y yo no estamos… es decir, todavía no somos…

\- ¿Todavía? – preguntó Joichiro divertido, haciendo que el ardor en el rostro de la rubia se intensificara todavía más.

\- L-lo que quiero decir es… créame que yo no… – En ese momento empezó a frotarse las manos con nerviosismo. No sabía qué se suponía que debiera decirle, o qué pensar, y se estaba convirtiendo en un manojo de nervios, hasta que el hombre le dio unas palmadas en las manos sin avisar. Instantáneamente, los nervios se le apagaron y pudo relajarse de nuevo.

\- Veo que esto funciona fuera de la cocina. – le aseguró el hombre. – ¿Ya estás mejor?

\- Sí, gracias. Lo necesitaba.

\- Muy bien. – dijo Joichiro retirándole las manos. – Ahora, solo para que estemos claros, no es que quiera presionarte ni mucho menos. Pero conozco a mi hijo mejor que nadie y sé que a veces está tan concentrado en lo que hace que se desconecta de sus alrededores, y de la gente. De hecho, creo que él mismo no se ha dado cuenta de lo que siente por ti.

\- ¿Cómo dice? – Erina volvió a abrir los ojos, sorprendida por la revelación.

\- ¿Ah, no te lo había dicho? Soma no deja de hablarme de ti. – dijo Joichiro despreocupadamente. – Dice que nada lo ha hecho más feliz en todos estos años que crecer contigo. Tú te has convertido en su meta, y no lo digo solo como chef, sino como… bueno, tú me entiendes.

\- Saiba-sama, no bromee de esa forma.

\- ¿Crees que bromeo? – replicó el hombre. – Soma me dijo una vez que no iba a permitir que nadie te apartara ni a ti ni a tu lengua divina de su lado. Ni siquiera mi otro hijo.

Erina levantó las cejas. Sabía perfectamente a quién se refería: Asahi Saiba, su único discípulo y prácticamente hijo adoptivo. Pero que a diferencia de Soma, la había estado buscando por razones muy, muy diferentes, e intentó forzarla a ser su esposa sin importarle lo que ella pensara al respecto, y más porque estaba interesado en mejorar sus habilidades culinarias que por tener un interés real en ella.

Además, él ni siquiera era su tipo. Le faltaban muchas de las cualidades que Erina buscaría en su hombre ideal. Cualidades que solo había visto en el chef al que admiraba… y con el tiempo en el hijo biológico de este. Por lo visto lo llevaban en la sangre.

\- Soma es un buen muchacho, tú ya lo sabes. Puede ser testarudo, competitivo y un mal perdedor, pero su corazón está donde debe estar. – dijo Joichiro. – Así que si decides dar ese paso… quiero que sepas que tienes toda mi aprobación.

Erina casi sintió que se le paraba el corazón por un momento. Luego de eso no necesitaba que se lo dijeran más claro: Joichiro estaba prácticamente invitándola a que formara parte de su familia de manera oficial. En otro tiempo, se preguntaría qué pensarían sus padres al respecto, pero ya sabía perfectamente cuál sería la reacción de ambos. Azami Nakiri difícilmente aprobaría a un chef que no estuviese a su altura percibida, no importando que se tratara del hijo de su ídolo y que este siempre fuese capaz de satisfacer a su lengua divina, siempre lo vería como una sombra. Y en cuanto a su madre… bueno, Mana Nakiri hacía mucho que había dejado de preocuparse por ella como hija, al punto de haberse desaparecido de su vida sin más.

En un caso como ese, ser desheredada y echada de la familia Nakiri sería una bendición. Pero de nuevo, su abuelo todavía controlaba todos los activos mayores de la familia, y ella tenía la certeza de que de ninguna manera se opondría. Ella nunca se sintió realmente como parte de la familia Nakiri. Pasar a formar parte de la familia Yukihira… tuvo que admitir que la idea no le desagradaba del todo.

Pero en ese instante, la voz de Soma la sacó de sus pensamientos.

\- ¡Gracias por esperar! ¡Una orden de cerdo al horno falso para la señorita Nakiri!

El pelirrojo venía con su platillo en una mano, y una bandeja con salseras en la otra, e inmediatamente las puso frente a ella. Erina se sorprendió de sí misma; estaba tan a gusto charlando con Joichiro que por un momento se le olvidó a qué había venido en primer lugar al restaurante.

\- Bien, creo que los dejaré un rato, ustedes dos deben tener mucho de qué hablar. Soma, ¿quieres que te cubra en la cocina?

\- Descuida, papá. Esto no tomará mucho tiempo. – replicó Soma con una gran sonrisa, mientras extendía la mano frente al platillo. – Adelante, pruébalo.

Erina por un momento podría haber jurado que Joichiro le guiñó el ojo antes de retirarse, pero quizás fuese solo su imaginación. Luego observó a su antiguo primer asiento, que le seguía sonriendo expectante como de costumbre. De buenas a primeras el platillo tenía buen aspecto y olía bien, al punto que su lengua divina ya estaba empezando a desear probarlo. Apenas refrenando sus deseos, la chica tomó cuidadosamente el cuchillo y tenedor y cerró los ojos para probar el primer bocado.

\- Esto es…

La chica abrió los ojos de golpe, tomándose el tiempo para degustar el primer bocado antes de tragarlo. Como lo esperaba, estaba exquisito; el tocino que envolvía el puré de patatas lo había impregnado con su sabor al grado que sería casi imposible de distinguir de la carne de cerdo normal para el comensal promedio si este no supiera lo que le estaban sirviendo. El nombre le iba perfecto sin duda.

La sazón, la textura… todo encajaba perfectamente. Y lo mejor de todo, era el sabor personal de Soma Yukihira, que con el tiempo se había convertido en su favorito personal. Aunque no lo dijera de frente.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Ahora sí vas a admitir que está delicioso? – dijo él.

\- No, no lo haré. – dijo ella tajante. Mantuvo la compostura por fuera, pero por dentro tuvo que contenerse la sensación que le provocó. Con Soma Yukihira, eso era un gusto adquirido por práctica, especialmente cuando este lograba sorprenderla (lo que ocurría bastante a menudo).

\- Dios, ¿qué voy a hacer contigo? – dijo Soma, sin perturbarse, pero se le notaba un poco el desánimo en su rostro. – Bien, ¿podrías al menos decirme qué hice mal?

\- Nada. No hay nada que hayas hecho mal con tu platillo. Claramente te esmeraste y puedo sentir que pusiste todo tu corazón en él. – dijo Erina como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

\- Siempre pongo todo de mí en cada platillo que preparo. – replicó él, sintiéndose ligeramente ofendido.

\- No dije que ese no fuera el caso, ¿o sí? – replicó Erina ligeramente divertida. Con todas las veces que él la hizo rabiar, se sentía bien poder pagarle con la misma moneda.

Sí, ambas cosas eran tontas e infantiles, pero con Soma ella podía permitirse esos lujos que le fueron negados en su infancia, y de ninguna manera iba a dejarlo pasar. Además, él nunca se lo tomaba a mal.

\- Nakiri… mejor dicho, Erina. – le dijo. La chica se sorprendió ligeramente: cuando él la llamaba por su primer nombre significaba que iba a decirle algo muy importante. – ¿Por qué no admites que mi comida es deliciosa? ¿Tan difícil es, o te hice algo que te dejó tan molesta que no quieres decírmelo de frente?

Erina analizó la expresión de Soma. Siendo él un chico alegre y despreocupado, muy rara vez adoptaba un semblante así de serio. Normalmente, solo lo hacía cuando se enfrentaba a un oponente particularmente difícil, y/o cuando había algo muy importante en juego. Esa expresión le dijo que no la dejaría tranquila a menos que le diera una respuesta satisfactoria.

Bien, eso podía hacerlo, darle una respuesta sincera. O tan cercana como pudiera serlo.

\- Antes, no quise decir esas palabras porque me ganó el orgullo, lo reconozco, y eso fue un grave error de mi parte. Pero ahora, hay otra razón por la cual no quiero decirlas, y nunca lo haré.

Soma la miró inquisitivamente. A la vista estaba que tenía toda su atención.

\- Yukihira-kun, eres un chef verdaderamente excepcional, único en tu tipo. De ti he aprendido en estos tres años mucho más que de mi familia o cualquier instructor en toda mi vida.

»Me enseñaste a amar la cocina de la misma manera que lo hacía el hombre al que siempre admiré. Tú y el dormitorio de la Estrella Polar me hicieron ver lo que se siente cocinar con otros y para otros, en vez de hacerlo solo para complacerme a mí misma. Pero sobre todo, me enseñaste a impulsarme a nuevas alturas, a ir siempre más allá sin temor a equivocarme o a fracasar.

La rubia se acercó aún más al ver que el pelirrojo abría los ojos. El momento de la verdad había llegado.

\- Una vez dijiste que harías de eso tu meta personal. Si te digo esas palabras, ¿le haría justicia a tu talento y a todo el esfuerzo que has invertido en cultivar tus habilidades? ¿Habrás llegado lo más lejos que podías llegar? Quiero ver hasta dónde eres capaz de impulsarte para ser un mejor cocinero. Una vez creí que yo era quien estaba destinada a ser la número uno de la academia Tootsuki, pero ahora… pienso que tal vez tú eres quien podría superarme.

La cara de sorpresa de Soma se transfiguró en una gran sonrisa, y el chico sacudió la cabeza. Eso fue suficiente para hacerle ver a Erina que había dejado claro su mensaje. Y su respuesta, obviamente, no podía ser de otro modo:

\- Algún día vas a decirlo. Sabes que nunca me doy por vencido, y que si me propuse hacer que admitas que mi comida es deliciosa, lo voy a hacer. – le dijo con determinación.

\- Estaré impaciente por ver tus intentos. – replicó ella, retomando el tenedor y el cuchillo para terminar su platillo.

\- Bueno, mientras esperas, ¿por qué no lo pruebas con una de estas salsas? He estado experimentando con ellas y no podría pedir una mejor opinión que la tuya.

Erina observó la bandeja con las salseras. El plato en sí mismo ya era excepcional como estaba, pero tendría que comprobar si las salsas podían cambiar su sabor para mejor. No era mucho, pero conociendo a Soma, siempre un poco de variedad era bienvenida. Eso siempre era lo que le había caracterizado después de todo.

Lo había decidido: nunca iba a decir esas palabras. Si eso lo impulsaba a ser el mejor chef que pudiera llegar a ser, e inclusive a superarla a ella, valdría la pena. Hasta entonces, se contentaría con probar sus creaciones una tras otra, y tal vez algún día, ella podría cocinar algo para él.

Cocinar para una persona especial. Nunca lo había intentado antes, pero si funcionaba para él, ¿quién decía que no funcionaría para ella?

**FIN.**

* * *

**Notas del autor:**

Bien, aquí estoy entrando a un nuevo fandom, esta vez en el área culinaria. ¿Quién iba a decir que un Shonen de cocina iba a ser tan interesante? Aunque bueno, el fanservice también ayuda, ¿a quién engaño?

Dejando de lado las bromas, debo confesar que cuando comencé a ver Shokugeki no Soma yo en el área de los ships me iba más por el Team Megumi, pero luego que a Erina se le quitara lo odiosa (particularmente luego de descubrir la relación entre Soma y Joichiro, su expresión en ese momento no tuvo precio) comenzó a agradarme más, y la verdad yo la veo más cercana a ser la que termine junto al protagonista. Hay que admitir que para ser tan despistado con lo que atrae a las féminas, parece haberse vuelto más cercano con ella que con ninguna de las otras. Y por el lado de Erina, dos veces ha descrito el tipo de hombre que le gustaría, aquella vez con Alice quizás se refirió a Joichiro por salir del paso, pero él es muy mayor para ella. El hijo, por otra parte, tenía todo lo que ella mencionaba, aunque no se diera cuenta. Y claro, los eventos en el arco reciente dan a entender que Soma encaja muy bien en el molde que ella tiene de su hombre ideal. Y hablando de escenas solos, la del balcón en el manga superó con creces cuando están en el tren y ella admite que ya no le desagrada su presencia. Digo, decirle a una mujer que tiene una linda sonrisa ya es quizás el piropo más clásico para enamorados, ¿no?

Y bueno, sin más que decir, espero que hayan disfrutado de este shot. Tal vez decida hacer algo más con ellos dos en el futuro, o alguna otra pareja (sugerencias para un AlicexRyou o IsshikixNene son bienvenidas). ¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
